kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Bastion
You and every one of ErrorLandia’s commanders fall back to make a final stand in Eripore, where the Resistance had begun. Defend it to the last man! - Mission debrief Final Bastion is the first mission of Act III in the ErrorLandian Campaign. ErrorLandia’s depleted forces fall back to Eripore to make a final stand against fascism. This is one of the only missions that allows more than 1 player, essentially making it a co-op mission! Pre-action Cutscene Captain Joe: General, I believe that these will be our final hours together. Nothing from WindowsError in months, commanders ordered to fall back, and our last stand in Eripore, the place that you helped us conquer, will end this war forever. Captain Joe: It’s not your fault, sir; it is us who have failed to keep the flame burning strong.. However... (donning a helmet, body armor and exoskeleton) I will die a thousand deaths before I yield, for our cause is just, our will is unbreakable, and our weapons still work. Only when I have nothing left will I put down my gun and surrender. (loading a custom AR and pistol) I’ll take them all on myself if I have to. I... am yours to command. Back Home “It’s been an honor fighting by your side, general...” -Anonymous ErrorLandian Warrior The city of Eripore has been turned into a colossal fortress, with concrete walls several feet thick and about 1/4 a mile high for its defense. On one side, the armies of the Dictatorship wait for their order to tear the place apart, while on the other, the Errorlandian commanders prepare tanks, MCVs, and other vehicles, to lead a counter charge against certain doom... For the first time ever, Captain Joe comes under your command, who acts as a super commando. With many Fury Tanks (or Conqueror Tanks) under your command, every unit up to this point and more at your disposal, you’re more than ready to defend your part of the wall. You are unrestrained; free from command points and fund limits, so build as much as you want, even if the game crashes in the process. Whatever strategy you may have, you have 10 minutes to prepare uranus. The Fascists Come Knocking “''*sigh* ''Even if we can’t win the war, we can still give them the biggest repair bill they’ve ever seen! Who’s with me?!” - A brave ErrorLandian Warrior rallying the men defending Eripore Music for this part: Symphony of Specters - The Meeting The gates leading to the outside of the wall open so that whatever units you manage to produce charge into battle against the armies of the Confederation. You can spectate, but you should expect heavy frame drops if you do. Just keep producing units to send into the front and the wall’s HP shouldn’t go down too low. Don’t forget that you have access to Marauder Tanks as well, so be sure to have a factory or two dedicated to them like you probably did with the Fury Tank. They Just Don’t Stop Coming! You feel like they could do this all day and you’re just wasting their time, as they NEVER. STOP. COMING. Every time you think you’ve cleaned up the mess, more show up. Eventually, the attacking forces will become so numerous that even the heaviest armor will get ripped apart in seconds. This forces your units to retreat and the gate is promptly sealed behind them. Infantry climb to the top of the walls to shoot down at the tanks, along with Captain Joe. However, when all seems lost and the wall can’t take much more of a beating... Help Arrives “Did you forget about ME?!” Music for this part: World Beyond - On the Shoulders of Giants Out of nowhere, a starship of the KyleLandian Empire drops in, as hundreds, no, THOUSANDS of soldiers emerge and fight with everything they have, pushing back the forces of the Dictatorship from Eripore. It was clear now: WindowsError had succeded, and the Resistance was saved. As he emerged from his shuttle, he wept, for he saw the pain in their eyes. He could comprehend that they had lost everything; their loved ones, their confidence, their achievements, gone. All within the course of a few months. Captain Joe ran up to him, still in his armor, and joined him on the podium. WindowsError gave a speech, which was also playing on the downtown Jumbotron. “''Rise, my people, for I have returned, never to leave your side again. I have succeeded in my mission and Kylar has sent his own to save us. They are landing around the planet as I speak here. We may have lost everything, but we will rebuild everything anew, and I will need the help of every able body to not only fight, but to serve others who seek a better life with us. We are but a shadow of what we once were, but with the help of our new allies, we shall bury the Confederation.”'' The return of their leader, WindowsError1495, gave hope to the near-hopeless Resistance, and reignited their will. They will now fight alongside KyleLandia no matter where on the planet it may be.